Could life get any better!
by princesscsi
Summary: CSI GSR story read on to find out more
1. Chapter 1

I dont own csi!!!

Can it get any worse

A GSR Story

Sara sidle was in the lab toilets not feeling herself. She walked out of the toilets and into the assignment room where the team was waiting for her she joined eyes with grissom the graveyard shift boss and smiled as he smiled back he handed the assignments out Warrick was with Greg on a 4 19 and Nick was with Grissom on a arson. Catherine and Sara on a kidnapping. They all left to go to there crimes Sara and Catherine was the last one out.

"So are you ready Sara"

"Yer i just got to go to the toilet"

"You ok hunny" Catherine said

No answer

"Sara"

Catherine turned around and saw Sara on the floor. Catherine ran up to her.

"Sara hunny talk to me"

"I need some help in here! she screamed"

Nick was just coming out of the equipment room he herd Catherine shouting and went towards her.

"Nick call an ambulance quick"she shouted

"Ok"

Nick Called 911 and he talked to the operator

"What happened Cath?"

"I don't know i was just talking to her about if she was ready for work and the next thing i know she is on the floor"

By this time the paramedics was rushing through the lab Grissom was just walking out of his office he looked confused and walked on to get in his suv.

"Right what do we have here" the paramedic said

"Its Miss Sara Sidle i was talking to her and the next thing i know she is on the floor" Catherine replied

"Ok and your name is" Whispered the paramedic in a reassuring tone

"Catherine Willows i am Miss Sidle work colleague"

"Ms Willows your colleague is in good hands we are going to get her to hospital"

"Well can i come with her she has no family herein Las Vegas"

"Yes you can Ms Willows" the paramedic said

"Go and tell Grissom Nick!"Catherine retorted

The paramedics rushed Sara through the lab well by this time everyone was crowding around to get a look on what going on the paramedics was pushing past.

"Get out the way!!!" Catherine shouted

Finally they get to the ambulance by this time Sara is in a critical condition and she is put on oxygen to steady her breathing.

Nick goes to find Grissom he starts with his office he is not there then he remember Grissom is waiting for him in his suv.Nick runs to the car park where Grissom is waiting for him.

"What took you so long Nicky i have been waiting for you. What's with the ambulance?"

"It was one of the Csi Grissom"

"What you mean Csi they were all ok when i left nicky"

"Grissom it was Sara she passed out on her was out of the assignment room"

"Is she ok? what happened?"

"Grissom i don't know Catherine went with her that's all i know she didn't look good"

"Nick do you think you can do this case on your own i really should go and see Sara check if she is ok"

"Yeah course Grissom"

At the Hospital

Catherine was waiting outside of Sara room looking in on what the doctors was doing to her friend she waited patiently.

"I am afraid Miss Sidle is in a critical condition"said the doctor

Catherine looked confused "what do you mean critical"

"I can't tell you any more Ms Willows i think i would be easy for you to go home as Miss Sidle will be having no visitors"

"Oh ok but she is going to be alright isn't she"

"Yes Ms Willows she needs rest"the doctor said

Grissom was at the hospital by now rushing to reception as Catherine was walking out.

"Cath is she ok"Grissom shouted

"They wont tell me anything they told me to go home i think you should and come back tomorrow when she is feeling a bit better come on Gill"

Grissom wasn't sure if he wanted to leave her after all that was his girlfriend in the hospital bed.

"I will go and see if i can get anything off the doctors they might say something to me Cath"

"Why will they Gill your her boss not a relative go and try they might say some thing"

With that Catherine left Grissom walked through the door Catherine came out from and saw Sara in the hospital bed a little tear rolled down his cheek seeing Sara hooked to the machines made him think about what if he lost her.

"Can i help you Sir"the doctor said has he walked passed

"I am Sara boyfriend, Gill Grissom!"

"Sorry Mr Grissom Miss Sidle is having no visitors"

Grissom walked out of the hospital and went back to work.

Please review i want to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later

"Hello Miss Sidle how are you feeling"replied the nurse

"Where am i and what am i doing here"Sara wondered

"Miss Sidle you are in hospital and you have been in a coma for 5 days with eclampsia"

" Eclampsia only pregnant women get that. I am not pregnant"Sara whispered

"Miss Sidle you are 7 weeks gone"

"I cant be you" there a slight pause...You haven't told anyone have you"

"No that's breaking patient confidentially .Would you like to know what Eclampsia is Sara"

"Yes please"

"You are very lucky you was at work you could of died Miss Sidle its very serious you don't normally see it in early pregnancy you don't have the signs which you normally get first because you normally get preeclampsia and you didn't which is rare so will be keeping a close eye on you and your baby and also high blood pressure didn't help so you are going to have to keep stress free please Miss Sidle also can you remember anything what happened before you collapsed"

"No not much just that i felt sick and that i needed the toilet and that's all really i thought i had ate something bad obviously not"

"No you didn't congratulations anyway there is a visitor to see do you want me to send him through"

"Yes please"replied Sara

The nurse went to got the person who was visiting her as you can guess it was Grissom he walked through with a big smile on his face and 12 red roses Sara smiled back.Grissom walked up to her and kissed her smoothly on the lips.

"God Sara i was so worried about you has the doctor or nurse told you what happened"

"Yer they said it was food poisoning"

Grissom looked at her oddly

"Food poisoning it must of been bad lets not talk about i just want to know how you are"

"Gill i am fine stop worrying i am not going anyway you are not getting rid of me that easily"Sara gave him a small smile

which he gave back.

"What's been going on at work as it been busy" Sara asked

Grissom gave her a frown.

"Sara honey stop worrying about work you need some rest"

"I want to come back to work i am coming back once i am out of here"

"You are not, you are going to put your feet up"

"Great"

"Honey i have to go i have my shift in an hour love you"

He planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Bye love you too" Sara said

Sara laid there thinking how she could tell Grissom that she is pregnant.Sara must of fell a sleep because the next thing she knew the nurse was walking in.

"Hi Sara how are you feeling the doctor is coming in a minute tell you when you can go home...May i ask you a question"

"Yeah course you can"

"You haven't told your boyfriend your pregnant have you"

"Doesn't have anything to do with you"Sara hissed to herself

"No i haven't"she replied

The doctor walked through and gave Sara a slight smile.

"Miss Sidle you can go home today but you will need weekly check ups to check if you are both ok"

All Sara could think of was getting home and going to work as always

"Can i go now doctor" replied Sara.

"I will go and get you your paperwork"

Sara smiled a huge grin.

2 hours later

Sara walked through her front door she put what stuff she had in her bedroom. Walked over to her couch.She grabbed one of the cushions on the couch and started to cry her emotions were everywhere.

She wasn't sure on what to do about this it not everyday you thought you had ate something bad and then be told you are pregnant how was she going to tell Grissom.

"What are you playing at Sara Grissom love you he will be happy"she said to herself.

Knock Knock

The door brought Sara back from the world she was thinking from

she got up to answer the door.She looked through the peep hole it was Catherine.Sara opened the door

"Hope you don't mind me coming around i herd you was out of hospital i wanted to check if you was ok before i went to work"

"No i don't mind come in"

"How you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks...thanks for being there for me when it happened

"Your welcome i am glad you feel a lot better"

"Do you know when Grissom put me down for coming back to work"

"Sara is that all you think about"

"I might go into tonight to sort it out sooner i get to work the better i will feel"

"You have been only out of hospital a couple of hours..."

"I know but i will feel a lot better knowing"

"Its up to you Sara i cant stop you"

Catherine looked at the time "I have to go Sara my shift starts in 20 minutes see you later then"

"I will come now i think meet you down there"

Catherine left.

Sara grabbed her jacket and got in her suv and drove the 10 minutes to get to work.

Please review its a bit short and i did the medical bit to as best as i could. I will write more i am sorry about punctuation and spelling and grammer i do have a reason why its bad. If you have a problem tell me


	3. Chapter 3

-1I do not own csi or any of the characters!!! Wish I did lol

Sara walked through the doors of the csi lab at LVPD wanting to know when Grissom had put her down for her next shift.

"Sooner the better" she thought

She was walking to Grissom office when she bumped into Greg

She tried to walk past him but he stopped her.

"Hey Sara you ok?" Said Greg

"Hey yeah I am fine what about you?" she said softly

"Yeah I am great but I haven't stopped working all day because off Grissom giving us extra work because you are not here and me mainly" Greg replied

"I am sorry Greg I am back now so don't worry take it easy chill a bit go home and have a rest"

"Yeah but Sara you have only just come out of hospital today and Grissom wont let me home.

"Yeah I am ok now I cant get back to work"

Typical Sara" Greg thought

"Do you know where Grissom is"

"Yes he is in his office talking to the new girl"

"New Girl!?"

"Yeah I don't know why we need one she looks nice he told me to go away when I asked him but he might tell you more then me"

"Why you say that?"

"I thought you two were close you know"

"Know what"

"You and Grissom boyfriend and Girlfriend"

"Its none of your business I will go and find him I will talk to you late bye Greg"

"Bye Sara"

"I cant have a private life without everyone knowing" Sara thought to herself

Sara walks round to Grissom office and she knocks on the door and waits for him to answer it takes him a while to answer. He replies with..

"Come in"

Sara enters Grissom office

"Hi Sara how can I help you and what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to interrupted but I wanted to know when I am back at work is it ok I work tonight"

"No not really Sara you have just come out of hospital"

"You are so backed up with case and your giving Greg most of my work so I will get started"

"Sara ok if you don't feel well go home ok but I don't feel right about letting you work"

"Yes I will thanks Grissom oh and Grissom don't worry about me"

"Sorry about that interruption"

"Its ok" Replied the girl

Sara was heading to the door when Grissom stopped her.

"Sara before you go I would like you to meet the new csi level 1 Katrine Millson she is going to help us get through some of theses case we are behind on she starts tomorrow"

"Hey I am Sara Sidle"

"Hey" Replied the girl

Sara had walked out of the door then the girl spoke up and said

"I must go Mr Grissom but there is my CV and other Information you need"

"Before you go I need to take your fingerprints its standard procedure"

"Of course"

The girl left Grissom Office ,Grissom put her fingerprints on the desk.

"I will check them Later" he thought

Grissom caught up with Sara who was near the break room. She started to speak to him.

"A new Csi Grissom"

"Yeah Ecklie has been bugging me for aged to get a new csi I just couldn't find the right one what ticked all the boxes and I think she is the right one for the job"

" Oh ok right then she sounds pretty nice I guess and she is starting tomorrow that's a bit soon"

"Yeah well we need her she is studying Entomology and she could be a great help got to go see you later honey"

"Bye Grissom Speak later"

"Oh and Sara take it easy"

Sara was walking to towards the break room. Sara went to the break room she started pouring a cup of coffee and she started to feel sick she ran to the toilet and locked herself in a cubical and started throwing up. But little did she knew Catherine was in the toilet next to her. Catherine knew it was Sara so when Sara came out off the toilets Catherine did at the same time.

Sara jumped with fright .

"Catherine I didn't know you was there"

"I guessed that Sara ………………………………..You haven't got food poisoning have you"

"How do you know I had food poisoning and who told you?"

"Grissom told me …………..But looking at you now I would say you was pregnant"

"I am not"

"Stop kidding yourself I was once pregnant myself you know you look what I looked like when I just found out about Lindsey you know what I mean rosy cheeks putting a little weight on"

"Ok Catherine you win I am pregnant and that's why I Went all funny………..Nobody knows not even…."

"Grissom you haven't told Grissom the farther of your baby, When are you going to tell him"

I don't know if I want to tell him because I am not sure we are ready for a baby I wanted to wait to start a family with everything what has happened to me in the past few weeks with Natalie Dell putting me under that car I nearly died I am just scared"

"I know Sara you have been through hell but maybe you need something good to put you back on track with your life"

"I know but I am scared he might not want it"

"Grissom loves you of course he would want his baby"

"Please don't say anything"

"I cant promise that Sara Gill is my friend………………….I am getting back to work see you later"

"See you later"

Sorry its late i have just had exams Please review


End file.
